He was a friend of mine
by p0em
Summary: Robert Singer n'était pas du genre à pleurer. Pourtant ce n'était pas les occasions qui manquaient dans sa putain de vie.


**Titre** : He was a friend of mine

**Auteur** : p0em

**Beta** : MoOonshine

**Chanson** : He was a friend of mine – Willie Nelson

**Fandom** : Supernatural

**Temporalité** : Entre saison 3 et 4

**Genre** : Romance

**Rating** : K+

**Statut** : Complet

**Personnages** : Bobby Singer

**Résumé** : « Robert Singer n'était pas du genre à pleurer. Pourtant ce n'était pas les occasions qui manquaient dans sa putain de vie. »

**Disclaimer** : Je ne tire aucun bénéfice quel qu'il soit de cette fanfiction. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Eric Kripke. La chanson est chantée par Willie Nelson.

**Notes** : Voici ma première « songfic ». J'aime beaucoup ce couple. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui cherche mal, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est mal exploité. Surtout avec toutes les PDE sur Bobby… ^^

_He was a friend of mine_

Robert Singer n'était pas du genre à pleurer. Pourtant ce n'était pas les occasions qui manquaient dans sa putain de vie. Quand il avait du tuer sa femme, possédée par un de ses salauds de démons, il n'avait pas pleuré. Il l'avait enterré sans verser une larme. Quand les jumelles qu'il devait protéger s'étaient fait prendre par ce monstre, ses yeux étaient aussi restés secs. Quand John s'était sacrifié pour sauver la vie de Dean, Bobby l'avait difficilement encaissé, mais là encore, pas une larme. Mais là c'était trop. Ils avaient eu le temps de s'y préparer. Un an. Un an de sursis pour Dean, qui s'était sacrifié pour sauver son frère. Il avait commis la même erreur que son père, et ça, Bobby ne l'acceptait pas.

Ça faisait des jours, des semaines même qu'il n'avait pas vu Sammy. Il n'arrivait plus à avoir de ces semaines. Bobby s'en voulait. Il aurait du être là pour lui. Sam avait perdu Dean, la personne qui lui était le plus chère. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être là pour lui, parce qu'il savait ce que le p'tit devait vivre. Lui-même combien de fois aurait-il voulu avoir quelqu'un pour le soutenir après la mort de John ? Lui qui était son ami le plus proche. Son ami ? Quelle connerie ! Il était bien plus. Bobby regrettait de ne pas avoir su le lui dire. Et aujourd'hui, c'étaient ses remords qui lui donnaient envie de pleurer.

_He was a friend of mine_

_Every time I think of him_

_I just can't keep from cryin'_

'_Cause he was a friend of mine_

Combien de fois Bobby s'était-il reproché de ne pas avoir été là ? Il aurait du se trouver avec les Winchester. Quand Dean et Sam étaient partis après avoir eu leurs infos de Meg, il aurait les rejoindre. Il aurait pu éviter qu'Azazel ne les suive, que John se fasse heurter par ce camion. Ou alors il aurait pu être à l'hôpital, raisonner John. C'était égoïste de sa part, Bobby le savait. John avait voulu sauver Dean, donner une chance à son fils de continuer. Mais Bobby aurait voulu continuer avec John.

Combien de fois John avait-il réussi à se sortir de situations impossibles ? Il avait toujours eu cette chance folle. Il provoquait, il combattait et semblait ne jamais rien recevoir en retour, à part quelques petites blessures. Certes il avait du faire des sacrifices, comme tout chasseur, mais il avait toujours été plus chanceux que la moyenne. Sauf cette fois-là. Bobby aurait du l'appeler dès que Sam était venu le voir avec sa liste. Il savait ce que John préparait, il aurait du appeler et à eux deux, ils auraient pu trouver un moyen de sauver Dean sans risquer la vie d'un autre Winchester.

_He died on the road_

_He died on the road_

_He just kept on moving_

_Never reaped what he coul sow_

_And he was a friend of mine_

Mais à quoi ça sert de repenser à tout ça ? John est mort, un point c'est tout.

Bobby avait tenté d'oublier cette affreuse réalité. En aidant d'autres chasseurs, en faisant lui-même plus de chasses que de coutume. Il s'était même rapproché des garçons. Encore une fois pour une raison égoïste. Chacun d'eux avait un peu de John en lui, entre Dean qui l'imitait, reprenait ses affaires et Sam qui avait le même tempérament. Puis Bobby avait arrêté de les voir comme des John miniatures pour les voir en tant que Sam et Dean Winchester. Et il les aimait. Il les aimait comme les fils qu'il n'avait jamais eus.

Et il s'était retrouvé avec ce vide en lui. Ça semblait impossible à remplir, à combler. Alors Bobby avait redoublé d'efforts dans la seule chose qu'il savait vraiment faire : chasser. Chaque matin il se levait avec cette foutue pensée d'un John mort à la chasse. Bobby ne chassait pas pour mourir comme lui, et le rejoindre. Ah ça non. De toute façon, il n'était pas sûr de tomber en Enfer, et si c'était le cas, se retrouver avec John en tant que démons n'était pas vraiment la meilleure idée du siècle. Il chassait parce que c'était ce qu'il savait le mieux faire, que c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Et s'il passait tout son temps à ne faire que ça, c'était parce qu'il n'en avait jamais assez.

Toutes les vies qu'il sauvait ne ramènerait jamais John, et ça le tuait, lentement. Chaque matin quand il se levait, Bobby avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une nouvelle partie de lui.

_I stole away and cried_

_I stole away and cried_

'_Cause I never had too much money_

_And I never been quite satisfied_

_And he was a friend of mine_

L'aide que Bobby apportait aux autres chasseurs était peut-être aussi due à ce futile effort qu'il faisait pour se rapprocher de John en agissant comme lui. La seule différence était qu'il restait chez lui, alors que John avait toujours vagabondé à travers les États-Unis depuis le décès de Mary, et la volonté de Sam de se poser quelque part n'y avait jamais rien changé. Au long de ces années d'errance, John avait sauvé bien des vies. Un héros, comme le disait Dean. Il y avait eu quelques ratés, comme le mari d'Ellen. Mais jamais ce n'était volontaire. Oui, c'était véritablement un héros. Jusqu'au bout. Il aurait préféré souffrir mille morts que de blesser quelqu'un. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait préféré donner sa vie, donner le Colt au démon aux yeux jaunes au lieu de laisser Dean mourir.

_He never done no wrong_

_He never done no wrong_

_A thousand miles from home_

_And he never harmed no one_

_And he has a friend of mine_

Bobby avait mis longtemps avant de s'avouer ses sentiments. Il aimait John Winchester. Il aimait le chasseur, il aimait le père, il aimait l'homme. Et il avait mis encore plus longtemps avant d'envisager la possibilité de l'avouer à John. Mais comment aurait-il pu avouer à cet homme qui enchaînait les conquêtes féminines qu'il le désirait ? Pourtant, Bobby avait eu l'intention, une ou deux fois, de le lui dire. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils en arrivaient à se crier dessus et à échanger des insultes. Puis quelques semaines passaient et ça revenait la normale.

La seule fois où Robert Singer a pleuré fut quand il a vu Sam debout devant sa porte, alors que la veille il était allongé, mort. Il avait accepté le sacrifice de John. C'était dans sa nature. Mais le fait que Dean ait vendu son âme annulait tout. C'était comme si John était mort pour rien.

Et quand Bobby entendait le nom de John Winchester, il sentait immanquablement le vide se creuser un peu plus. Et bien que ses yeux restaient secs, sa vue se brouillait toujours un peu, comme si des larmes s'apprêtaient à couler.

_He was a friend of mine_

_He was a friend of mine_

_Every time I hear his name Lord_

_I just can't keep from cryin'_

'_Cause he was a friend of mine_

3


End file.
